The one called Mega
by MightyMoose
Summary: A new Character and the future Charles Xavier saw was not set in stone.
1. Default Chapter

The X-men are not my property.  
  
Charles Xavier was in bed, he had decided to turn in early, but he simply could not sleep. His thoughts ran to the events of the past few weeks with Apocalypse. What disturbed him most was the glimpse into the future he had seen. He thought he had come to grips with it but Jean kept coming to mind. She was turning from a student to a beloved friend and the fact he knew her fate was eating away at him. He sighed as he closed his eyes still struggling about should he give her more details about what he saw, would it change things for the better or worse, what should he do?  
  
After a few moments sleep finally came to him and so did a strange and terrifying dream. At first flashes of what he had saw in the future popped in his mind but something was different. The visions started to get blurry and for some reason he knew that the future he saw was starting to change, however he had no idea how he knew. All of the sudden he was in a desert looking toward a rising or setting sun, in the distance he could make out shadowy figures coming toward him. He could only make five but felt there were more.  
  
Charles fear started to increase the closer the figures got to him, but the sun was still blinding him. But his heart started to pound harder and harder till it was about to explode, he wanted to run, get out of their but could not move. Who were they? He did not know but could feel their power; it was strong, evil, almost smothering. Then he heard a multitude of screams they got louder and louder, he felt that his ears were bleeding from the sound of it all!  
  
"Noooooo!" Charles yelled as he sat up. He was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. What just happened? All he knew was that he never felt like this even with Apocalypse. That was enough for him to quickly change and head for Cerebro he had to see if anything was going on in the world. He did not know what the dream meant, whatever the message the future not set, if there would be one.  
  
Out on the grounds there was a group enjoying some volleyball on the fall evening; temperatures had been unusually warm the entire week was currently in the low sixties. Rahne, Sam, Ray, Ororo, Amara and Pietro were playing against Logan, Beast, Tabitha, Jubilee, Wanda, Kurt. They had an audience sitting around watching them. Piotr was sitting with Kitty and Lance. Kitty was trying to get the quite giant into the conversation while Lance wished the giant was elsewhere at the moment. Close to them Gambit was sitting with Rogue and Jamie showing the young boy some card tricks. Bobby and Roberto were whispering among themselves as if planning something. Jean and Scott were walking the grounds near by. Toad was wondering far away near the gate entrance by himself dreaming of Wanda.  
  
It was Pietro's serve. "Ok sis get ready to lose." He said with confidence. "I will believe that the first time I see it." Wanda replied smiling. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits despite recent events. And Wanda wished her dad had stayed, she wanted to talk with him, but it could wait. "Let me guess you're the strong silent type right?" Kitty said. "Da." Was Piotr's only reply, Kitty just shook her head, Lance actually laughed. Rogue hope that she did not look like a school girl with a crush, but every time Gambit looked at her she felt a little weak, Jamie did not notice he was too much into the card tricks.  
  
"So Scott, what do you think the future has in store for us?" She asked. They were holding each other's hand. "I do not know, the Professor was not much on the way of details about what he saw. However the present is looking bright with one of the most beautiful women on the planet walking by my side." Jean smiled. "Yes you are one lucky man." She replies as they both laugh. Scott only hoped that he could give her many reasons in the future to smile and laugh not matter what happened.  
  
Before Pietro could serve the ball the ground started to shake, every one looked toward Lance. "Hey guys it is not me." Sudden something flashes and an explosion followed by a scream could be heard, the scream was form Toad. Everyone rushed toward the sound, Jean and Scott got there first. Toad was on the ground and literally smoking and out like a light, Jean quickly goes to his side, followed by Wanda. Logan sniffs the air coming from the gate entrance with is only now clearing of smoke, a figure was becoming visible.  
  
When the smoke cleared some more everyone saw a man who was about six foot one, well muscled, and clean shaved head. While the top of his head looked hair free he looked as if he had not shaved in weeks he was wearing ripped and torn black clothing as if he had been to a war and lost. He looked at the group with curiosity but seemed to be struggling to stay standing. "How is Toad?" Beast asked. "He seems to be bruised up a bit and there is some bleeding, but looks ok. We should get him inside." Beast quickly picks him up and Jean and Wanda follow him. "Ok bub who are you? Did you hurt Toad?" Logan asked.  
  
The stranger looked as if he understood only bits and pieces of what was being said. That is when Colossus turns into his metal form and tried to subdue him. To everyone surprise the stranger knocks Colossus all the way back to the fountain with one punch. Logan attacks with his claws barely missing the stranger's throat only to be grabbed by the arm and throw to were Colossus was lying. Gambit throws a charged card as Tabitha threw some energy ball. The stranger caught the card in his right hand and a couple energy balls in the other. Boom! Smoke surrounded the area where he had been standing. "Look like Gambit saved the day." He said with arrogant smile. "Oh please get over yourself." Tabitha said. Wow Gambit is a hottie; I would..wait a minute.  
  
As the smoke cleared the stranger was standing unharmed staring at his hands that were smoking but unharmed. He looked up with a confused look on his face. Jubilee Hits the stranger in the face with a fireworks display, it did not harm him but seemed to blind him and cause confusion. Kitty popped up out of the ground under him, grabbed him by the legs dragging him waist deep into the drive way. The stranger was totally surprised.  
  
In the medical lab Beast was looking over Toad who was waking up and moaning. Wanda had stayed briefly but had just left to return to the outside. "Toad, what happened?" Beast asked. "Ohhh. The ground shook and then there was this flash of energy near the gate entrance. Then some force I could not see knocked me hard into the ground." He said as he was holding his head. "Did that man attack you?" Jean asked. "What man?" He replied.  
  
Wanda walked out just in time to see different energy blasts converge on the stranger who was standing in the drive way, literally. Storm and Berserker fired electric bolts, Scott his eye beam blast, Magma her heat waves, Boom-Boom her energy balls, and Gambit a half a dozen charged cards. There was a huge explosion and smoke and debris was everywhere. Logan and Colossus slowly get up; as they do they focus on the area where the stranger was once standing. Logan sniffed the air again and was not pleased at what he smelled.  
  
The X-men and friends were stunned again as the stranger simply climbs out of a small crater and stands there looking at them. Everyone was less eager to attack the stranger and he was seemingly content to stand where he was. That is when Bobby from behind the stranger froze him in a block of ice, briefly it appeared to have worked till the stranger broke free. Rahne in her werewolf form jumped him from the right. Everyone gasped as the stranger grabbed her by the throat and slam her into the ground, forcing her to change back into her human form. Everyone stood ready to converge on him, but hesitated unsure what he might do to the girl.  
  
Rahne was on the ground looking up at the stranger who had her pinned, she looked into his eyes saw an icy coldness that frightened her. She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was just too strong. Tears started to form in her eyes as her heat raced. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. She looked again into his brown eyes and they soften, and then look confused, he released his grip on her neck, gently grabbed her by the arms and picks her up onto her feet. He then back away from her, leaving her looking more stunned then scared at the moment.  
  
He then looked toward the mansion again and slowly advanced. That is when Rogue came up behind him and took off her right glove. "Ok mister time to take a nap." She said as he turns around to face her. She reaches up and grabs his left cheek; everyone thought that this would finally take the stranger down. Much to Rogue's surprise nothing happened. This had been the first time she had actually touched someone without her gloves and nothing happened. What is going on? She thought.  
  
A few more moments passed and he seemed unconcerned about her touch and just looked at her. Rogue for a moment was over come with emotion and thought maybe her powers were gone, but no she still could hear the voices in her head, except his. She felt the hairs of his growing beard and could feel a scar underneath them. Then he placed his left hand over hers. A new rush of emotion filled her, not that she found him all that attractive, he looked he went a few round with the Hulk, but the fact that she had never been able to touch anyone like this in a long time made her suddenly feel weak.  
  
Then he touched her cheek with his right hand and a tear ran down her cheek. Then she felt a quick shock in her body, and he simply walked on. She stood there like a statue realizing she had done nothing to him, but he just did something to her. She was not hurt or anything but felt different somehow.  
  
The Professor with Jean by his side and rolled out the front door and saw his X-men and the others scattered about staring at a stranger that was now standing a few feet from the fountain. Charles suddenly felt the power that was coming from him it was almost unbearable as he rubbed his temples. "Who are you and what do you want?" The stranger just looked at him unable, or unwilling to reply. That is when Charles decided to enter his mind.  
  
"Jean..his mind.power..jumbled images..the future changed...danger...ahhhhhhhhh!" The professor screamed as he was simply over come, and briefly fell limp. At the same time the stranger was holding his head and as soon as the professor went limp let out an inhuman scream that made everyone shake with fear. The stranger fell face first to the ground and did not move.  
  
After the scream Rogue looked toward the professor. "Professor!" Everyone then saw her literally fly off the ground and head toward the professor. Jean was stunned as well, but was more concerned about the Professor as everyone else quickly gathered around him. The Professor woke up and saw a bunch of concerned faces around him. "Professor Are you ok?" Jean asked. "Yes I am, I just saw a jumble of images and felt such a power coming from him, I cannot explain it." He said. "Look the guy is moving." Boom Boom said. All of them watched as he looked up and looked as if he did not know where he was. He looked toward them and suddenly there was fear on his face as he hides behind the fountain, everyone just looked at each other.  
  
Gambit carefully approached him; the stranger was on the ground and curled up into a fetal position. "Well, well, seems our loin has turned into a mouse." Rogue flew over the fountain grabbed him by the neck and lifted him above her head. "What did you do to me?" She demanded. "Rogue what are you doing, are you using his powers?" Ororo asked. "No, my powers have no effect on him, he did something to me, it feels different, it feels like these powers are not a foreign part of me, somehow mine to keep." Rogue looks at him in the eye and saw a child like fear there, somehow he was different too. She drops him to the ground and he returns to his fetal position. Charles reenters his mind to find it almost blank; he still felt power too, just not as much as before. "Jean he is different somehow, I do not think he is a danger any more, go calm him down. Scott, Logan, Storm, Colossus stay close by her just in case. Everyone else get some sleep for now I believe the danger is past. Rogue come here please." He says. She floats up and stands by the professor, she looks down to the ground and grabs her left arm with her right behind her back. "Are you alright Rogue?"  
  
"I am not sure Professor I touched him and nothing happened, he touched me and nothing happened, then he touched me with his other hand and I felt something. Now I feel different, his voice is not in my head, and I feel stronger somehow, not just physically, the other voices in my head have never been so quite before." She stops to glance at him as Jean carefully approaches him. "Rogue I what you to go to the medical lad and have Hank look you over, I will be down there soon to run some tests." He says. She leaves taking one more glance at the stranger.  
  
Jean approaches him slowly. She sense the fear coming from him. "Hey there take it easy big guy; no one is going to hurt you, not that they could." Jean says in a pleasant voice, he withdraws from her. "I am not going to hurt you come on take my hand." She gently reaches out her hand toward him. He gently takes it and gets him to stand up. She notices that he has a lot of muscle, but she also notices some scars that looked recent across his washboard abs, and an old one on his chest. "Come with me now." She says. He follows her lead still holding on to her hand.  
  
The next morning Rogue wakes up in her bed, she is unusually chipper, after being examined they could find nothing wrong with her. Rogue had a usually pleasant sleep, her voices were being silent for once in her sleep, they were slowly stirring again now that she was awake, but it did not matter, she felt she could take on the world, how long had it been since she felt this good. It was a crisp sunny fall morning and for some reason she decided to put on a sweat shirt and pants and went flying right out the window. She flew around the grounds as if she always had the knowledge; she flew all around till her stomach told her she should get some breakfast.  
  
She enter the kitchen to find Kurt and Kitty helping the stranger with breakfast, With Logan and Colossus standing behind him. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and sweat pants, and had a goatee. He looked at Rogue and did not have the same fear he had last night, instead he just smiled at her. She grabs some orange juice and leaves, staying just out side the kitchen to listen. "So you do not remember last night or anything before that?" Kitty asked. "No, I must apologize if I caused any harm." Kurt piped in. "Harm? We hit you with almost everything and barely scratched you." "I see so I guess that confirms it I must be a mutant, and a powerful one from the looks of the sunshine twins just behind me." Kitty giggles. "What do you remember?" She asks. Everything is a blank; the first thing I remember is having a blue furry guy and a red head poking me with things. And I guess I remember being able to speak because I asked them to stop."  
  
"Wow no memory that must be rough. You are all alone in the world." Kurt said. Kitty smacks him in the head. "Kurt that is rude." Kurt replies sheepishly. "I am sorry, forgot my manners." The stranger smiles. "No problem, but your right, the only thing I have as a clue is this cross around my neck." He pulls out a golden cross that had a slight glow. "Wow that is pretty. Is it glowing?" Kitty asks. "Yes it is, Mr. McCoy examined it last night and found it was made of gold and another unknown metal, the chain too." The Stranger said. "Wow, well here are those pancakes I promised, tell me what you think." Kitty says. Kurt shakes his head "No"  
  
Rogue leaves the kitchen and goes to the lab and eavesdrops on a conversation between the Professor, Jean, Hank, and Storm. "So just what is he?" Storm asks. "I am not sure; he is mutant we can confirm that much, but where he came from and who he is from is a mystery." The Professor answers. "Professor is it not strange that he can be almost child like when we get him in the lab and then mature into an adult with a surprising amount of knowledge, but no memory of anything before last night?" Jean asks. "Yes Charles his word usage went from that of a four year old to college age in a matter of hours." Beast comments.  
  
"And what did he do to Rogue?" Storm says with some concern in her voice. "I can answer that." Rogues says as she walks in the room. "Like I told the professor my powers had no effect on him, I think he gave me something, I am not sure why. I even went flying this morning." She says with a smile. "Rogue no voices or anything?" Jean asks. "Not his, and the other voices are quieter than usually, these new powers feel like they are mine, not anyone else's, I cannot explain." "Umm that is interesting Rogue, but still I want you to be careful with these new powers of yours till we run some more tests." The professor says as he ponders Rogues up beat mood. "You got it; you know I am starving for some reason even Kitty's pancakes sound good at the moment."  
  
Rogue reenters the kitchen to find the stranger still there with his escort. He was half way through Kitty's Pancakes. "Really? They are good? Wow." She says with a stunned voice." "Yes Kitty they are good, they are just missing something." The stranger says. "Yeah taste." Kurt replies. Kitty smacks him in the head with an oven mitt. That is when they notice Rogue standing there. "So Mr. Mysterious you got a name?" Rogue asks. "I am afraid I do not know at the moment." 


	2. Chapter two

Three years later..  
  
Charles is sitting in his study watching the sun slowly rise. It was three years ago since that strange day. Charles remembered how his image of the future had changed, or did it? In both visions the future was a mixture of sorrow and hope, but he could not help but think that something big was on the horizon. Big. The word made Charles laugh out loud who could have imagined that so much could happen in that short time. He rolled down to the kitchen and found Kitty preparing an early breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Professor, can I get you something?" She asked. He smiled. She had grown up a lot the past three years, she was turning into quite the beautiful young woman, and to his pleasant surprise had the brains to match. He recalled the days when she would get upset over a math test, now she was well on her way to become a mechanical wizard. She was attending a local college about thirty minutes away and decided to live at the mansion to help out with things. "No Kitty I am fine, just wanted some coffee. Are those pancakes I smell?" He asked as he took in the pleasant aroma.  
  
"Yep, its you know who's unofficial birthday today. I thought I would make some, he always liked them, even when they tasted like dirt, but I have improved greatly." She said with a smile. "I am sure he will enjoy them, he has had little time to just relax lately." Charles says as he pours himself a cup of coffee and reaches for the paper. "I hope so Professor, he does so much and I just want him to know that a lot of us love and care about him." She said whipping some batter off her cheek. "I know Kitty, I sometimes feel at a loss, he is always giving and maintains his positive demeanor at all times, that is when he does not lose his temper, and I always thought no one's could ever match Logan's." Charles says as he reads the paper. Kitty laughs.  
  
"Today will be another reminder of what he has lost Kitty, but he has a lot of people around here that consider him a dear friend, he is not alone." Kitty shakes her head. "I know Professor, but I feel like a terrible friend, he has saved my life a dozen times over, I cannot do the same for him and it bothers me." Charles nods. "With great power comes great responsibility, and thankfully he has both. But I know he also draws strength form you all, you are like his family and that is why he takes the risks he does." Kitty replies as she flips some of her creation. "Yeah at times he is like a big brother, sometimes a little more." Charles turns to the sport page. "And if I am not mistake this is the Saturday they are showing his favorite college football team at 7:30pm today on ESPN." He says with a smile. "Yeah aliens, demi-gods, or super villains, nothing better get in his path to the television this evening." They both enjoy a good laugh together.  
  
Logan stretches out early in bed; he has a smile on his face. A giggling and gurgling can be heard followed by a female voice. "Logan dear, you better get up Amy will be waiting in the danger room for you, it is not wise to keep your daughter waiting. And on a Saturday too, you would think after losing the X-23 name she would be watching cartoons like normal children." Ororo says. Logan gets up and embraces her and gives her a long draw out kiss. That is when the gurgling and giggling increase, two smiling seven month olds look up from their play pen. The couple smiles at their son and daughter.  
  
Logan quickly goes and changes into his old brownish colored uniform. Kisses his two children one the head and gives another long kiss to their mother. Before he leaves Ororo yells after him, "Do not forget what today is." He smiles at her and winks. Ororo sits down on their bed and watches her two children. A slight moment of pain flashes across her face. I wonder how his mother and family must feel if he has any; I simply could not imagine losing these two little ones. Logan is almost to the danger room he cannot remember feeling so fulfilled. Three lovely children and a gorgeous wife, he briefly wondered how his friend could handle things the way he does as he walked into the danger room. "Ok dad, let's see what you got!" Amy said as she flew into him.  
  
Rogue flew up to the roof after enjoying the sun raise. She was still working on controlling her powers and each day brought different challenges. She still struggled with that longing and need to touch someone in a special way, but it was not an all consuming feeling. She had friends and she was cared about, that was all that matter at this time, romance could wait for the right time. She used to think, or want, Gambit to be that romantic love. He was one of two men that could stir her feelings. Gambit however fell for another, Tabitha. She had to admit they did make a cute couple.  
  
Tabitha was pregnant with Gambit's child, and because of her childhood was an emotional wreck at times. It was funny though, slick cool Gambit was proving to be quite the future father, they were not married, but he was constantly by her side. Rogue could see the awe, and fear, every time he touched Tabitha's stomach. Recently he made a stronger commitment to the X- men; he had a reason to help make the world a better place now more than ever. Rogue was truly happy for them, if not a little jealous. She then thought about the other man that stirred her emotions, the only one in the world she could touch.  
  
He was quite a man and a dear friend. She saw him worm his way into the X- men and her heart. Not in so much romantic terms, at least not yet. She had gotten quite close to him. She had shared things with him never would with anyone else. And no matter how bad she felt he could always bring a smile to her face. He was one of the kindest persons she had ever met, but he had a dark side too. She had seen him take on some of the most powerful beings on this planet, and also in the universe beyond. In battle sometimes she could see something come over him, at times becoming relentless, as well as ruthless. Then there were the other times when children, kittens, and puppies would flock to him. Rogue frowned; she knew all too well how hard this day would be for him.  
  
Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw Kitty making pancakes. "Good morning Kitty are those pancakes?" He says as he reaches for a stack, his efforts are rewarded by a smack on the back of his hand with a spoon. "I am making some for Arthur, you can have a few of the ones that are ready elf." Kurt greedily pours syrup. Kurt was attending the same college as Kitty and still using his image inducer. He recalled the day that Arthur Knight first came, and how he become a friend. It was good having powerful friends; after all he did help him pick out his name. Kurt knew it was rough not having any clue as to who you really are. Not even Nick Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D could ever find out just who he was, as far as this planet was concerned he did not exist.  
  
Kitty watched Kurt gulp down a few bites of her creation and wonder if he would ever develop table manners. Then she thought of Arthur, she really wanted this day to go well for him. She would never admit this to anyone but she had a crush on him. Maybe it was because he had helped her out of a deep depression she fell in after he arrived. She fell for a kid at school and they went out for a few months, which was about the time Arthur came. But the boy she was dating was really working with an anti-mutant group, and he was just using her, they kidnapped her and Arthur when he was just learning about his powers. That was a truly terrifying time for Kitty.  
  
They were brought to some sort of camp on a strange island nation. This nation had built some sort of collars that suppressed mutant abilities. He was taken to be used as slave labor and she was to be a part of a scientific experiment. It was horrible she was tied down to a table, poked, injected, and beaten. This went on for two weeks till she was selected with some other females for something that still makes her shiver.  
  
She and some other females were set a side for the purpose of sexually pleasing the guards. She can remember the screams of the women being raped and subjected to torture. One officer took a special interest and took her to a private room. A side effect of the collar was its ability to increase your fear and make you physically weak at times, not that a three hundred and fifty pound man was anything to laugh at normally. She could still feel his hands groping her sometimes. She tried to get away put the added fear and his mass on top of her made it impossible. She did mange to kick him in the groin, but it was so weak that it only made him angry; she then thought he may not rape her at all but kill her.  
  
That is when a shadow popped into the room from a window out side. It slowly crept up behind the officer. The weight from the man was lifted off her with such easy that it shocked her briefly. Then she saw that Arthur had sneaked in and was in a wrestling match with the guard. At first it looked like Arthur was winning, but he too had a collar on and the tide seemed to quickly turn. The guard was about to shoot him with a pistol when she graded his metal baton and knocked him cold with one blow to the head. They escaped together and lived in the jungle for another two weeks. Another side effect of the collars was that your powers took time to come back in full.  
  
Those two weeks in the jungle she had never been so scared. She would literally cling to Arthur at night scared of what may be crawling around. She always wondered if in his other life if he had receive military training because he knew how to live off the jungle, knew how to avoid patrols, and seemed at easy handing firearms. They managed to sneak aboard a cargo ship and finally left the island. But as luck would have it sank and they were stuck on a tropical island in the middle of now where. It was a good thing Arthur "Borrowed" some survival gear from a military surplus store on the island; they might not have survived other wise.  
  
She remember him walking the beach shirt off, with that big survival knife on his belt that would make Rambo envious. He had "borrowed" two back packs and filled them with what ever he could find at the store. Arthur was also fishing using a smaller Knife tied to the end of a stick as a spear point. That night they had fish and water from a spring, she remembered thinking about chest. He was quite toned and muscular, but preferred to have his head like the professor or with a little fuzz, plus his goatee, but the scar across his chest always made her wonder what he has done to get it.  
  
They would be rescued by the United States Navy and their powers eventually came back, at least hers did, they have never been sure about his from that first day he arrived. That said she would never forget how he looked after her and found herself another role model and friend like Hank and Logan were. However it would be in the months ahead he would become something a little more, not just to her but all the X-men.  
  
"Hey are those pancakes I smell?" A familiar voice said. Kitty smiled and turned to face the voice. "Good morning Arthur, I hope you slept well." She then goes up and hugs him. Arthur is continually surprised at how strong her hugs could be. "Hey I did, and I am starving!" Kitty went back to the stove. "Well pull up a chair, you may have to wrestle Kurt for syrup but I am sure you can handle it." Kitty says. Arthur looks at Kurt. "You know you keep eating like that and you will be bigger than the Blob Elf." "Ummm...nuf ..gout...." Kurt replied. Kitty giggled as she set a plate of fresh pancakes for him and some for her self. After a few bites Arthur says. "Kitty you may not only be the next mechanical genius but your pancakes are truly a tasty work of art." Kurt nods. "Thanks guys." She says and bows. "What is that smell?" It was Colossus. "Hey Piotr, come get some of Kitty's pancakes, before Kurt eat the rest of them." "Da that sounds good, please Kitty may I have some?" He says. "Of course, sit down and I will get you some."  
  
The Professor was in his study looking out the window, he was remembering the time Arthur and Kitty came back to the school from their misadventure and everything that happened after it. He had always wondered about that dream or was it another look into the future and did Arthur have something to do with it. Logan and Ororo got together, married and give birth to twins and adopted Amy Logan (X-23) as their daughter. They seemed very happy despite the troubles around them.  
  
Magneto had become an ally and with the help of a telepath named Emma Frost and a mutant called Banshee founded a branch of the school in Scotland. Magnus would sometimes come and visit to see how the students there were progressing and to see Arthur. Charles knew that he felt slightly intimated by how strong Arthur was becoming and wanted to keep an eye on him.  
  
After the kidnapping of Kitty and Arthur Charles decided to form a senior team of the X-men, this would be the first string. It was originally made up of Beast, Storm( who was the leader of the team), Cyclops, Colossus, Wolverine, Angel, Jean Grey, and Arthur who went by Mega. Later Gambit would join the team. Most of them wore similar looking black uniforms that even the younger students thought was cool. Charles was simply impressed that he could assembly a team of such power. They all trained constantly and were committed to the team and the concept of making the world a better place, not just for mutants, but the entire human race. That commitment would be tested severely.  
  
The new senior X-men first challenge would be the Sentinels, someone had stolen the designs, made some improvements, and began mass producing these new upgraded versions. They looked the same as the old ones but were made out of strong materials and had even more offensive punch. They came in mass waves to hunt and destroy mutants. Though their main targets were mutants they were not above kill normal humans as well. This brought the military of many nations in a confrontation with these new Sentinels and it seemed the whole world was on the brink of war. Strangely these Sentinels took particular interest in his X-men.  
  
The X-men battled robot after robot, but it always seemed that another would take its place, for a month there was constant battles with the Sentinels. This constant fighting was quite a test for the increasingly tiring X-men, there was a time he and Storm were considering adding some of the younger students and Rogue to the new team, Rogue was a given with her ability to take punishment and super strength. Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty had more than proven themselves in the past as well. But the rest still had a lot to learn. Charles never did have to make that decision because one of his X-men went above and beyond the call of duty.  
  
Mega had incredible super strength, a degree of invulnerability, ability to fly, was able to resist telepaths to a certain degree, and powerful energy manipulation. He could form a variety of energy blasts from his hands of various intensities, and also to shield himself and others to name a few. But it seemed that even he was feeling the burden of the almost daily battles. But he seemed to just press on regardless with a determination that started to inspire the others to go beyond their own limits. Was it his faith that gave him such strength of will?  
  
One of the few things that were familiar to him was Christianity. He saw a Bible and was drawn to it. Going to a Bible bookstore he would read everything and listen to everything from black Gospel to Christian Rap. At first he was drawn in because it was strangely familiar and the fact that he wore a cross partly made from an unknown metal, then he developed a true sincere faith. Charles would listen in to the discussions he would have with the others. There were hardly any arguments just a free exchange of ideas and opinions, then again some of the students could simply be afraid he may just blast them if upset. There was one person that was hostile about it and that was Rahne, but no one knew why. Whatever the reason Rahne had, she did like Arthur and had a little bit of a crush on him as an individual person.  
  
As Mega pressed on even harder against the robotic assaults the other X-men followed behind. At an old abandon mining sight in the Rocky Mountains a huge battle took place. The X-men seemed to face and unending wave of robots, but they managed to defeat them. It was Mega on a seemingly powerful rush of adrenaline that helped turn the tide at a critic time. Charles recalled being in his chair and surveying the mountains of robot parts and his X-men on the ground leaning up against each other unable to even stand. There were no more attacks after that, but no sign who or what had made them.  
  
After a few days rest an old friend came to visit Logan, Captain America, he had been cured and thawed out for over year at that time and was wondering if he could borrow someone. He had formed a team of superheroes with Iron Man called the Avengers, they had taken Wanda and Quicksilver into their ranks with others like Hawkeye, She-Hulk, the Hulk, and Thor, the world accepted superheroes but still did not trust mutants. Captain America wanted to borrow Mega and Logan to battle some new threats to the world. Logan declined having been recently engaged to Storm, but Mega volunteered.  
  
It was a quite four months for the X-men when he was gone, but Mega battled a variety of foes with the Avengers that seemed to pop out of the no where to threaten the world, Mega of course still wore his X-men uniform through out and kept in contact with everyone at the school. Then the Avengers made a name for themselves because they faced a foe that nearly destroyed the entire planet.  
  
There was a dictator from another dimension that wanted to enslave the Earth. He was said to be unbeatable. He opened a portal in Europe between his domain and Earth and declared war. He was at the head of his army and spoiling to taste the native female fruit, though he looked quite human himself. The Avengers and a NATO/Russian military force was waiting. After a few minutes of fighting the dictator challenge the Avengers to combat, both armies and the entire world watch. At first he did seem invincible tossing the Avengers and Mega aside like dolls.  
  
The battle continued and many of the assembled Avengers fell, a few died. Mega however once again showed his utter determination by going toe to toe with him and trying to buy some time. They traded vicious energy blasts and blows that shook the surrounding area. The time was well spent as the Avengers regrouped and engaged in a final assault. With the aid of Thor, Both Hulks, and the Scarlet Witch, Mega and company prove to be too much for him and the dictator was killed. With their leader dead his army retreats back through the portal, the whole event was live on the news adding to the public approval of the Avengers.  
  
Mega was offered a place in the Avengers but he returned to the X-men, but maintained strong ties with the Avengers and the U.S. Government. The government gave him a history as an Untied States citizen to go with his identity, and promised to look into his past. The government also wanted to put him on the pay role, but he soon had little need for it. He designed a few products with the help of Stark Industries that made him a sizeable amount of money. One his ideas was a camping tool that was a walking stick and multi-tool. Similar to a spear in concept a variety of devices could be attached to the stick to perform everything from fishing to defense from wild animals. It was quite popular with campers, hikers, and anyone wanting to go into the forest.  
  
Charles chuckled. The man with no name that looked to be in his late twenties or possibly early thirties started out with nothing and was now wealthy and becoming admired by many. Especially among the X-men, among the senior members he was considered a good friend and valued teammate. Logan considered him a close friend and almost like a brother. To Storm he was a confident rock of support as she lead the team, especially now that she was a mother. Angel, Beast, and Piotr would hang out a lot together. The later two would go with him on midnight snack raids into town on a regular basis, during Storm's pregnancy Logan would sometimes be an unwilling tag along. Hank, Piotr, and Arthur would laugh as Logan got pickles and ice cream or some other strange combination. He also had relationships with the younger X-men  
  
There was little doubt that Kitty held him in high regard. They had shared a terrifying experience and formed a very close bond. That bond only got deeper after that and Charles could not help but wonder if she had some romantic feelings for him. However it was quite clear he had no intentions of romance, in his many discussions with Charles it was obvious that he did not have any interest in anyone and that his main concern was finding out were he came from, a quest that was one dead end after another. Kurt was like a little brother and shared an interest in the Christian faith. Jubilee was like a little sister to him as well, one that always seemed to get into trouble.  
  
Amara sometimes was simply in awe of him, did she sense something about him that other could not? Sam, Jamie, Roberto, Bobby, and Ray idolized him but also tried his patience but some of their exploits when he was in the role of instructor. At first Gambit did not like Arthur, especially with his interest in Christianity. But slowly he has come to consider Mega an ally and maybe a friend. Tabitha had always looked upon him with suspicion, but when she got pregnant by Gambit she started to soften her stance. At first Gambit freaked and left for a month. Tabitha almost had an emotional break down, at first when the others tried to support her she lash out at them, especially Arthur whom she thought was just having pity on the poor little "Whore". But he proved persistent and he became a rock for her as well. When Gambit came back and seemed to honestly want to take responsibility her mind set improved, but her opinion of Arthur had definitely changed.  
  
Rahne would never talk about her disdain for Christianity though it was known she did pray to God. She had become more withdrawn in the past two years and would shy away from her friends with a depressed look on her face that is till Arthur would come around. Sometimes it was almost comical to see Rahne and Amara having their "awe" look at the same time. A year after Arthur arrived Rahne's adopted mother Moria died in a freak accident, the school took her in because she was an orphan. She would not talk at all to anyone for a long time. Somehow Arthur got through. She would still mope at times, but as if on cue Arthur would come and tell her one of his jokes and she would laugh, even tough they were usually terrible. Now she followed him around like a lost puppy. Arthur tried to encourage her to get out of her depression but it was a slow process and he had to be very careful, the young Rahne was also becoming quite the attractive young woman, but still so vulnerable.  
  
Wanda was making a name for herself with the Avengers but she and Arthur became friends. She was angry at her father for giving her false memories and it was affecting her new status with the Avengers. For some reason she confided in Arthur and with a little encouragement began to come to terms with it and still have a relationship with her father. She would keep in touch with Arthur and they would visit each other ever so often. There were rumors that they had a romantic thing going but they both would laugh at it. Then there was Rogue.  
  
Things have not been easy for Rogue, with her new abilities even with out her original powers; she would still rank as a very powerful mutant. It must be strange for her only being able to touch one person in the entire world and yet unsure about your feelings for them. And the fact that he was the one that gave her new powers is sure to weigh heavy on one's mind. Still they have developed quite the relationship though it is sometimes uncertain just what kind. He keeps it in friendship terms, but Rogue finds it hard not to have deeper feelings for him, especially when she sees other couples holding each other.  
  
Then comes Scott and Jean. Her name brings a sense of pain to Charles. As seemingly with everyone else they both had a good relationship with him as a teammate and friend. The two "lovebirds" also were growing closer together, and then about fifteen months ago a nightmare began. It all started when Charles was mentally contacted by an alien Empress from an empire called the Sh'iar she was being held against her will, Charles felt a strange connection to her and decided to help her. That fateful decision would lead the X-men to be in the middle of an intergalactic civil war and Jean Grey would never be the same.  
  
During the rescue of the Empress Jean was acting strange. With the Empress freed she told of a battle with her brother of the leadership of the Empire. He also was wanting to gain control of some strange crystal that would give him ultimate power. The Guardian of this Crystal was know as the Phoenix and for reason still unknown took control of Jean, using her to manifest her tremendous power. The evil brother was eventually stopped after a titanic battle and the Empress was restored as ruler of the empire.  
  
The Phoenix would not or could not separate herself from Jean, and she took the crystal to hide it somewhere where no one could find it. The Empress thanked us all and gave special thanks to Arthur who at the last moment held off her brother for a little while longer allowing the Phoenix time to trap him in the crystal. None of the X-men were in a mood to celebrate, Scott least of all. Poor Scott took it so hard that that he would just wonder in a daze most of the time.  
  
They all thought that they would never see Jean again, they were terribly wrong. The Phoenix did return to Earth only something was different, it may very well have been that merging with a human also exposed the Phoenix to the diverse passions and pleasures that our species has, she was now Dark Phoenix. Still in Jean's body the Dark Phoenix wanted to experience every pleasure the world could offer, but she was drawn to the darker end of things. Eventually she wanted to take over the world to use as her on private plaything and sought to get rid of X-men as her first step.  
  
It was not easy facing her not only because of her being once a friend, but the power at her command. Scott tried to get through to her but it did not work and one by she slowly defeated the X-men. After a hard fought only Mega, Wolverine, Rogue, and Scott were still in ant shape to fight. Though Dark Phoenix could have killed a few of the X-men she seemed to enjoy playing with them. Finally she wanted to test herself against Mega whom she said was worthy of challenging her. Mega took quite a beating, but also gave out plenty of punishment as well. Charles recalled the ground shaking as they plowed into each other. Finally Mega managed to grab her from behind and restrain her for a few moments, that is when Charles tried to enter her mind.  
  
For a second he thought he may have reached Jean, and then suddenly there was a release of energy and thought from the Dark Phoenix then everything went dark for Charles. When he awoke he saw that all his X-men were out cold, Mega was in a crater with smoke coming from his from his body, and Jean was gone. They had never seen or heard about her since. Scott looks up at the stars ever so often hoping that one day Jean will return.  
  
Logan just got out of the shower and is leaning back in an easy chair after his workout with Amy. Storm took Amy, accompanied by Hank, to go shopping and to also purchase some things for this evening celebration, Logan chuckled. He was wondering if they should put three candles on the cake. He glances over at his two sleeping children as they peacefully snooze, for a change. He thought he better take this opportunity to take a few z's himself.  
  
Arthur was watching some college football with Kurt, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Jubilee, Paige (Sam's sister) and Rahne at 12:30pm. There were chips, dips, and diet sodas. "Wow look at that hit, he buried the quarter back!" Ray said as they were watching Nebraska play Ohio State, both was ranked in the top ten. Arthur was sitting on the couch with Rahne on his left and Kurt on his right. On the floor Jubilee was leaning against the couch between Kurt and Arthur everyone else was scattered.  
  
"Jubilee quite hogging the French onion dips!" Bobby said as he reached for some chips. "Touchdown!" Yelled Sam as Nebraska scored. "Mr. Knight you like the West Virginia University Mountaineers don't you?" Paige asked. "Yeah they seem familiar to me; they play tonight in a big game against 3rd ranked Maryland." Arthur replied. "They will lose; they may be ranked 18th in the country and undefeated but Maryland's offensive line is huge." Sam says as he sips some soda. "We shall see about that Sam." Arthur says with a grin.  
  
Kurt is quietly, but intently watching the game. Rahne seems to be enjoying her self and now she knows what was going on. Last year she sat on this same couch watching college football with Arthur and whoever else till late at night. He taught her about the game and gave her a book called "Football for dummies". At first she thought he was insulting her, but she found the book very helpful. She knew that tonight he would watch the game with a certain sense of awe. Arthur had confided in her that he does not know why he is in awe, but almost as if he had been raised watching the Mountaineers play; maybe he was from West Virginia or Pennsylvania.  
  
"Hey what do they call it when the defense tackles the guy with the ball in the end zone behind the offense?" Jubilee asks. To everyone's surprise Rahne answers. "It is called a safety and the defense gets two points and the offensive has to kick the ball to the other team even thought it was second down." She says with an uncharacteristic confident smile. "Wow, Rahne you know your football." Jubilee replies. Rahne smiles and pats Arthur on the shoulder, "I had a good teacher."  
  
Storm is scanning the mall for some place to try and get a gift for Arthur, which is quite a problem. Arthur usually does very well in getting gifts for others but never gives any hints at what he may desire. Being a teenager Amy seems to be at warp speed going here and there. Hanks comes with a carrying a variety of bag and a large cake. Strom notices the stares that Hank was getting. She sighed; at least they were not throwing things.  
  
Later that evening the X-men hold a birthday party for Arthur. Everyone enjoys the party as they wish their friend a long and happy life. Arthur gives a short speech after blowing out the candles thanking everyone and states that no matter if he never finds out who he is he will always consider everyone there his family. "So once again everyone I thank you from my heart, now let's dig in. Wait a minute Hank, what about your diet?" He says with a grin. "What diet?" Hank replies with a smile. After getting there fill everyone separates for the evening, the teenagers still in high school go to a dance with Kurt, Colossus, and Rogue as their guardians, which is a disaster waiting to happen. Gambit, Tabitha, Charles, Storm, Logan, their two babies (Marie and Daniel Logan), Hank, and Scott go to watch a play. This leaves Kitty and Arthur in the Mansion alone.  
  
Kitty works on some projects and can hear Arthur yelling already at the television. He can be quite passionate about West Virginia Football. She cannot help but laugh. Unable to do any more work she goes to the television room. She finds him staring intently at the television and sits next to him. After a few moments she gabs onto his arm and puts her head on his shoulder and falls to sleep. She wakes up to find Arthur laughing at the television, she looks and sees that West Virginia is leading the game 51 to 28 with two minutes left. Suddenly the phone rings and Kitty gets up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty asks. "Hey Kitty this is Wanda how have you been?" The voice on the other end replied. "Wanda! I am fine. How are you?" Kitty says with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Doing well Kitty is Arthur there?" She asks. Kitty grins as she replies "Yes but he is watching his favorite college football team play and." Wanda laughs. "Oh him and his football could you tell him to give me a ring when he is done jumping up and down?" Kitty says she would and hangs up the phone, at the games end she tells him about Wanda and he goes to call her.  
  
Kitty changes the channel to the news for a few moments, lowers the sound and listens in. From what she can hear Wanda was wishing him a happy birthday from her and the Avengers. Then a half an hour of small talk then he hangs up "Yawn.. hey Kitty I think I am going for a walk before I head for bed." Kitty asks to join him. The night is brisk and the first degrees of winter came be felt in the wind. They walk arm in arm and talk and laugh. They stop by a bench with a clear view of the sky. They sat together as Kitty leans into him for warmth. These are the times her feelings from him become more intense.  
  
She looks up at him as he stares at the stars that same child like wonderment is there, despite having traveled in space. Her thoughts however start to think about romance and she really does not know what to do. She wants to tell him about how she really feels for him, that she loves him as more than a friend. But how can she, she knows that he just looks upon her as a sister and friend. She has seen more than a few females have interests in him, but she knows his heart and at this time any romantic relationship would be incomplete till he has some clue about his past. She sighs.  
  
Plus she knew how Rogue was struggling with her feelings for him as well, who could blame her. After all, so far he was the only person that could touch him. She caught her looking at him sometimes with a longing in her eyes. Then there was Rahne that followed him around like a puppy. Sweet Rahne, she had been through so much and there was a time she seemed to be doomed to stay in the deepest of depression, but Arthur had gently nudged her on the path of recovery. She could not help but have strong feelings for him. She squeezed his arm a little tighter, at least for a few more moments he was hers and hers alone.  
  
In deep space a Sh'iar cruise was exploring a lifeless solar system, or so they thought. Suddenly the captain of the vessel got a report of life form readings in a near by asteroid field. They sent a probe in and it went to a small asteroid. As it got closer a humanoid shape appeared that was sitting of pile of rocks. It was female with red hair. Suddenly she looked up and changed into a fiery bird and left. The probe reported it back to the ship, and the ship sent a message to their Empresses. She was sitting on a throne with a frown on her face upon receiving the message her Earth friends would not like what she was going to do but there was little choice, and how would Mega react? She saw him briefly match the power her brother had, was he just as dangerous or a bigger threat. She rubbed her fore head and knew things could get very ugly. 


	3. Chapter three

A few months later in early December...  
  
There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground two weeks from Christmas. College finals were over and today the high school was closed because of snow. In about a week many of the younger X-men would be going home to be with their families. The rest would be spending Christmas at the Mansion. So at the moment everyone was enjoying the spirit of the holidays and a snowball fight. Logan, Gambit, Scott, and Arthur were the only ones working; they were putting up the outer Christmas decorations, while Charles, Hank, Kitty, and Kurt went to pick out a Christmas tree and some other decorations for the inside.  
  
Rogue, who was supposed to be helping, was enjoying a snow ball fight with the younger ones. The laughter could be heard all over the grounds. Penny, who could transform herself into a red skinned version of herself with diamond hard skin and claws, was taking great pleasure in throwing snowballs at Monet. Monet was a girl with super human strength and a variety of other abilities, she was also considered a snob by many of the younger X-men. But today she shed that persona and threw a few snowballs at Penny and Rahne.  
  
Arthur was hovering in the air helping Gambit, who was on a ladder; fix some Christmas lights to the front of the mansion. Piotr walked out the door and could not avoid a dozen snowballs thrown in his direction, the usually quite giant let out a huge laugh and joined in the struggle. Logan and Scott were fixing some light and decorations to the fountain as Jubilee sneaked up behind Scott and dumped a hand full of show down his back. Logan was pleased at his response as Scott dropped what he was doing and started to throw snowballs at Jubilee and anyone else near by.  
  
Rogue was watching from the sky and was glad to see Scott have some fun. She then spied Gambit and Arthur looking at the directions to put the hooks in that would hold the lights. Arthur turned it around once, then Gambit turned it again, and they still looked at it like they were staring at language they did not know. Rogue flew over "What's the matter boys, are the lights too much for you, do you need a lady to help you finish the job?" She said in a teasing voice. The two men looked up and at the same time and said, "No." Then went back to looking at the instructions as Gambit turned it around again, she floated off giggling. Tabitha was watching the whole thing from a window, usually she would have found a snowball fight childish, but she would have given the world to be out their now.  
  
Tabitha then went back to watching Marie and Daniel, Storm was in the danger room getting some exercise. Daniel was asleep and Marie reached up and wanted to be held, Tabitha cradled her in her arms and wondered what it would be like to hold he own child, it two would be a girl. Her thoughts went to Gambit and she wondered if he would marry her, she wanted him too so bad with the baby three months off she wanted her to have a real family, a mom and dad. But she knew he had a wondering eye that usually fell on Rogue. She smiled; Rogue's eye was usually on Arthur. She laughed at the thought of Arthur dethroning her Gambit in the ladies man department.  
  
Later that night with the decorations hung and the Christmas tree all lit up Hank, Arthur, Piotr decide to go to the store and get some Christmas goodies, they are joined by a reluctant Gambit who has to get something for Tabitha. The Roads are still bad but passable, they take Arthur blue Hummer that he just got winterized. At the store Gambit stops in the spices area and wonders if they have anything really hot. The other three grab armfuls of Christmas cookies and candy, Gambit gets Ice cream, pickles and green olives. Upon returning to the mansion they four men put their booty on the kitchen table, Gambit grabs some Christmas M&M's for himself and prepares Tabitha her requested snack and takes it to her. The three men left in the kitchen grab some milk and dig in. After the snack it is close to midnight and Arthur says he will shut off all the lights after a walk.  
  
He walks to a point were he can get a good view of the mansion. There are Christmas lights everywhere blinking on and off, he is taken in by the sight and enjoys it for a few minutes. "Hey Arthur, what are you doing?" A voice from the sky asks. "Enjoying the Christmas lights Rogue. Come and join me from here." He says. Rogue lands next to him and takes him by the arm without fear. She simply could not lie to herself she wanted him to hold her, but like Kitty she knew his heart. Kitty and Rogue had shared a little bit of their feels for him to each other, so she knew Kitty was interested, along with who knows how many females across the planet. She sighed.  
  
She looked up and watched as with a child like glee watched the lights go on and off, suddenly he grew tense and started looking around. "Arthur, what is wrong?" She asked as she started to look around. "I fell as if we are being wat." Arthur never completed his sentence as Rogue saw something behind a nearby bush. Rogue and Mega get into defensive stances, and Mega yells out. "Show yourself!" Suddenly a human figure steps out from the shadows, "Marie..Arthur.is that you? Help me please?" Then the person drops to the ground. Rogue and Arthur rush over to the fallen figure not believing their ears. As Arthur gently rolls the figure over they both exclaim, "Jean!"  
  
Scott had gone to bed early, but was awakened by voices and a commotion outside his door. He looked at his alarm clock, 1:15 am, What is going on? He thought as he sat up in bed. Suddenly Amara bursts in without knocking. "Scott, Scott, come quick its Jean, she is back!" She says in an excited voice. Scott briefly is frozen not knowing want to do then in a flurry of motion jumps out of bed, boxers and all, and puts a pair of sweat pants on. Amara turns her back to him and blushes for a moment.  
  
Charles is examining Jean with Storm's help in the medical area. Mega, Wolverine, Rogue, and Mega are standing by just in case it is some sort of trick. Beast is outside the entrance to the medical bay keeping everyone else out; a crowd was forming of curious students. "Jean do you remember what happened to you, do you know who you are?" Charles asked. "Professor all I recall was freeing the Empress and then I felt as if I was having a dream that turned into a nightmare. I still feel out of it, what happened to me?" Scott burst in and shouts "Jean!" Jean suddenly tears up and opens up her arms, Scott embraces her and they just hold each other few a few minutes.  
  
"Jean it really is you, I was praying, hoping for this day!" Scott say unable to hold his emotions in. Suddenly Jean gets strange images from those around her, images of her. In these images she is different, at first powerful but good, than a terrifying change. She grasps as she see an image of her hurting the X-men. Then she sees herself fighting one-on- one with Mega, he is shooting his orange energy blasts at her, his face looks sad, but he is determined to win. Then nothing, "Scott, Professor what have I done?" Jean asks in a horrified voice.  
  
A few days later Jean freely walks around the grounds with usually Scott constantly by her side, but she wanted to be alone for awhile. She still does not know how to take it, she knows she has done some bad things, simply horrifying things but cannot remember them. She finds Arthur out walking with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. She studies them for a moment. Both Rogue and Kitty are shooting glances at Arthur, while Kurt is shooting glances at Kitty, frowning at the fact that she seems much more interested in Arthur. That is when Arthur says, "You know what I think I am going to look at the Christmas decorations around town, see you all later." then flies off. "Hey wait for me." Rogue says and quickly follows.  
  
Kitty is at first disappointed, even though she will always have strong feelings for Arthur she as been developing an interest in Kurt. She smiles to herself thinking about how he must be in total agony when he sees her fawn over Arthur. "Well too bad we cannot fly Kitty; I could pop us into town and meet them there?" Kurt says, really hoping she would not ask him to. Kitty smiles and takes Kurt by the arm. "No Kurt how about we just continue our walk with out them." Kurt does not give any arguments. Jean shakes her head, taking that it was a little early to be playing Cupid.  
  
That is when Jean could sense Mega near by; she looks and finds Rogue and Arthur hiding behind a tree in view of Kitty and Kurt who were now walking out of sight. Arthur and Rogue were doing their best to suppress their laughter that is when Arthur motions to Jean to quietly come over as if he knew she was there the whole time. "Rogue, Arthur just what are you up to?" Jean says as she smiles at her two friends. "Gosh Jean I think it was obvious." Rogue replies as she winks at her. "So how are you feeling Jean?" Arthur asks. "I am doing ok considering, listen Arthur I have to apologize for, it was not me, I could never hurt." Jean replies as she grapples with her words. Arthur puts a hand on her should "It is alright Jean, I am just happy to have you back things have not been the same without you, you have been greatly missed by everyone, especially Scott." Jean puts her hand over his and says "Thank-you my friend, thank you."  
  
Rogue then grabs Arthur by the arm. "Come on you said you wanted to look at the decorations in town, let's go." She says as she smiles at Jean and drags Arthur into the air. Jean continues her and then stops by the fountain and looks up at the stars. Little did she know that something inside her was about to break free again. But for now she sat looking at the stars with hope in her heart.  
  
A little while later in town Rogue is arm in arm with Arthur walking around town looking at decorations and watching late night shoppers looking for gifts. They came to a park where a Christmas party at just finished up and the last guests were leaving. Walking to a structure that had a roof but was open on all sides they explore it. Usually reserved for large family picnics tonight it was used for a Christmas celebration that included dancing. They say down on a bench looking out at a street covered with Christmas lights. Rogue looked up and said, "Hey look what they left hanging from the rafters." Arthur looked up and saw mistletoe. He looked toward Rogue meaning to crack a joke, but before he could she leaned in and kissed him. It was a long drawn out kiss that surprised Arthur.  
  
When it ended Arthur tried to say something, "Marie I." Rogue gently put the tips of her fingers over his mouth. "Shhhh.Arthur please do not say anything just hold me close for a moment and do not say anything." She leaned into him like never before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder allowing her exposed cheek to touch part of his exposed neck and waited. At first his body was limp as if in shock, then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She smiled. She knew that it may not lead to anything, but she knew that he too had a longing and maybe in the near future they could fulfill that longing together. But for now they just held each other oblivious to the cold.  
  
Lilandra Empress of the Sh'iar was in her private quarters at the palace deep in thought. She was preparing to go on a journey and see her consort Charles Xavier; they had shared so much in the brief time they shared. Making him her consort was not just a decision from her heart but a wise political move. Now she could free herself to work on other concerns, then in time she would mate with Charles and bring forth an heir to the throne. But now the change over the Phoenix was her main concern. She had tremendous power, power her brother once sought, and maybe the kind the Earthling called Mega had hidden within himself. Lilandra saw the look of utter amazement when Mega matched him, and for a brief moment cause her brother's eyes to fill with fear. At that moment did Mega become even stronger than her brother?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at her door. "My Empress there is an urgent message from the commander of the ship that spotted that Earth female." She opens the door and read the message. Ten minutes later she appeared in the throne room. "Prepare my flagship for Earth; put all our military forces mobilized where ever they are and ready to move anywhere at a moments notice. Have our spies through out the known universe prepared to receive personal instructions from me, I want the entire Sh'iar empire on the highest alert." Her subjects scramble to obey her wishes. Only her flag ship heads for Earth, but from it she sends a strange message.Be on the look out for beings of tremendous power other than the Phoenix, make no effort at close contact or surveillance, KEEP YOUR DIDSTANCE, find, briefly observe from a safe distance leave and report. That is all.  
  
Arthur had been holding Rogue for a half hour, but he did not seem cold. He also could feel those emotions he usually kept in check. Rogue looked up at him and smiled, and Arthur had never seen such a beautiful smile, could it be possible that he was seeing hers really for the first time? He wanted to tell her something, but he simply did not have the words. Rogue had never felt so safe before there in his arms, she had looked up to smile at him and she saw that he wanted to say something to her. "Arthur let's go back." She said stood up grabbed him by the hand and led him into the sky.  
  
She noticed that he held back half way home and in the sky drew her to him. Placing his hand on her cheek he asked, "Rogue I have to known why would a sweet and beautiful young woman such as you want to kiss me?" She grinned at him and pinched his cheek, "If you think it is only because I can touch you are wrong." She was about to continue when they hear an explosion coming from the direction of the mansion. They race off with worried expressions.  
  
Upon reaching the mansion their worst fears are realized, the Dark Phoenix was once again in control of Jean. "Well if it is not Mega and Rogue, you almost missed the fun." The Dark Phoenix says with an evil grin. The two X-men look around and see a crater where the fountain once was. Around the crater they see Scott, Storm, Hank, Colossus, Gambit, and Logan lying on the ground. Both X-men's expression turns angry. "Oh my, have I angered you two, well do not worry they are all alive, for the moment, the rest are out cool when I used sleeping gas from the Mansions defense system, rather generous of me I think." She said wit a confident grin.  
  
Mega was getting disgusted, "What do you want?" He said with spite in his voice. "Simple, I want you Mega to fight me, do not hold back, or I will be able to killed at least a couple of your friends before you could defend them." She said. Mega flies in much to Dark Phoenix surprise and knocks her into the ground leaving a small crater of her own. "Your have a deal." He extends his arm out in front of hi and with his psalm facing the newly formed crater shoots a power long orange energy beam. Upon impact the ground shakes and explodes. When the dust clears there is a crater five times bigger and deeper than it had been. But Mega knew he had missed and faces his foe in the sky she laughs with delight.  
  
Rogue had quietly floated down to the ground and after Mega blast went to check on the X-men on the ground. She then quickly goes inside the mansion to check on Tabitha and the twins, they are fine as it the other X- men. The Mansion shakes as Rogue can see orange and red flashes of light coming through the windows. Mega was leading Dark Phoenix away from the fallen X-men. She seemed only too will to follow as if she was having the time of her life. Rogue found the Professor with Tabitha and Amy in his study. "Professor, wake-up!" She says as she shakes him. "Rogue what is going on?" He asks as he shakes the cob webs out of his head. He can sense it before she finishes her reply, "Dark Phoenix." As they leave Tabitha wakes up and follows them.  
  
Mega managed to pin his foe to the ground. "Jean, come on fight her, I know you can." She smiles up at him. "Well since we are in this position why don't we have some fun?" Mega looks down. "Leave her!" He said as his Anger grew stronger. "Alright, but you must do something for me." The Dark Phoenix says. Arthur looks at her with suspicion. "What do you want?" She looks at him and says, "I want a body of my own, not someone else's and you can help me with that." Rogue and Charles come out in time to hear the later part of the conversation.  
  
"How can I do that?" Mega asks. "Let me briefly merge with you, with our combined powers I can make a body worthy of myself. And I will leave you all for a time at least to play around the universe, I may be back I may not. Think Jean will be free to have babies with Scott, or I will kill Jean and your friends you may be able to defeat me but only after I have killed a few of your comrades, your choice." She replies. Mega looks at his fallen comrades and then at Rogue and Charles then at the Mansion. "I agree." "Mega No!!!!" Rogue and Charles say together. But it was too late.  
  
Mega helps the Dark Phoenix up and she then embraces him and kisses him. Suddenly Jean falls to the ground and a fiery light surrounds Mega as he floats up into the air, and with his and the Dark Phoenix voice speak, "Oh my, the power the wonderful power, ohhhhhhhummmmm." Tabitha suddenly comes out and rushes to Gambits side covering him with her body. Then a two streams of light shoot out of Dark Mega Phoenix body toward the ground. As if by magic two humanoid forms start to appear from the legs up, they are female. When the two females are fully formed Mega hits the ground with tremendous crash.  
  
Both of the females look similar to Jean, one has blonde hair and is wearing the same green clothing that Jean wore when she first merged the Phoenix, this one seems stunned and confused. The other has a black body tight spandex looking body suit she has dark black hair and an evil grin. The dark haired one caresses her own body. "Yes! Yes! I am free; the universe will soon learn to fear the new Dark Phoenix!" She says as she starts to fly away. Mega struggling to stand looks up at her and notices she is looking at Tabitha. Charles and Rogue noticed too and Rogue instantly flew at her, but the dark Phoenix fire some sort of energy rope that tied Rogue up like a mummy and she fell to the ground. Mega tried to get up but fell back to his knee; that is when he hears a scream.  
  
Mega looked up and saw that she had grabbed Tabitha by the arm and hovering off the ground. "Oh yes my Mega here is something to remember me by." The Dark Phoenix says. She then light punches Tabitha in the stomach, though it was a mere flicker of her strength looked as is she might she punch through Tabitha's body. Mega was horrified and could not speak or move all he could do was watch as Tabitha was dropped next to Jean who had not moved. The Dark Phoenix then disappeared into the sky laughing all the way.  
  
Just then Rogue broke free of her bonds and looks on with fright at the two fallen woman, Charles quickly rushes to there side as X-men inside and out start to stir. A few minutes later Gambit is at Tabitha's side and Scott by Jean's. Beast, Storm, and Charles after having gotten some medical equipment fight to save their lives as the others gather round, many with tears in their eyes. Charles is frustrated Tabitha has so much internal damage that little could be done for her or the baby and they had no idea what was wrong with Jean but she seemed to be slipping away. The other female being that came forth from Mega was the real Phoenix, she wanted to help but her powers were too weak and there was nothing she could do for Tabitha regardless, so she watched as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Gambit held on to Tabitha as blood flowed from her mouth. "Please Tabitha; don't leave Gambit alone, I love you Tabitha please stay." He said as tears freely flowed from his eyes. Tabitha looked around and saw all her friends holding each other or crying over her, she looked up at Gambit and smiled, she was loved by many and cherished by the one she cared for the most. Scott could not say anything as Jean smiled at him and reach up and touch his face. Logan had gone to check on his children and returned with them. Amy carried Daniel and He held Marie, both babies were crying as if they could see death slowing stealing the life form Tabitha and Jean.  
  
Arthur had not moved almost unable to watch what was going on. He was helpless his strength had not returned and could do nothing if it did, his power was meant to destroy or at it's noblest protect, but it could not heal, not in the way that was needed. Arthur looked to the sky and prayed a desperate prayer, the kind that loved ones of the dying or soldiers in battle pray for, a prayer for life. These prayers it seemed usually went unanswered and we all wonder why. And it seemed that this one to would go unanswered as well, Mega did not notice that a dove had just perched itself on his should.  
  
Mega suddenly felt a strange power surge inside of him unlike anything he had ever felt before there was something peaceful about it. Logan noticed that his two young children had stopped crying and were now looking toward Arthur; Logan was unsure but was that a bid on his shoulder. Mega knelt down and grabbed Jean and Tabitha by the hand. Then looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. That is when a strange white light seemed to appear around him and flow into Jean and Tabitha. A strange sound could be heard was it music? Everyone was both stunned and in awe, was Mega doing this? Then the light stopped, then to everyone's surprise Tabitha and Jean stood up as if nothing had happened.  
  
Then there were cheers, laughter, embraces among the X-men. Many shed tears down smiling faces; Charles and Hank lead Tabitha and Jean, closely followed by Gambit and Scott to examine them more closely. Everyone followed as the joy and embraces continued. Rogue and Kitty were the last ones to enter the Mansion, they were crying and holding each other they looked back and saw Mega still knelling on the ground he looked up and gestured them to go on. He then gets up unsure of what just happened, then he gets a sick feeling in his gut and he looks up to the moon, something was there, something disturbing he could sense it.  
  
On the moon at an old abandon base the Dark Phoenix stands, she was drawn there for some reason. "Welcome." A male voice says. She turns around as a very handsome male walked out of the shadows with another male, there were other shapes stating with in the shadows. She did not know the handsome one, but the other one was familiar. "You're called Apocalypse, and who is your handsome friend?" Apocalypse just folds his arms and stands silent. The other one bows, "At this time my name is unimportant, but we have called you here for a particular reason." He says. Her eye brow rises, "Really and who are these others?" She asks. "All in time, we would like to know if you would like to join us." She looked over at Apocalypse again. "Why would I want to join you?" She asks. "Because my friends and I, and those we recruit intend to rule the cosmos."  
  
At the moment she was more intrigued by him than his offer. "I could do that on my own." She said as walks toward him. He laughed, "Oh my dear you would be hard pressed to beat Mega, even now that you share in his ability to become stronger, I am sure that is why you really merged with him, well guess what he will continue to get stronger too. But my dear we not only do we have our eyes on this planet or universe, but untold others and even more dimensions." She smiles. "Ummm that is a challenge, how will you do it?"  
  
He returns her smile. "Oh we have a plan, it will take time, but what is time to immortals? The first step is to take over this planet, and with the help of our new friend Apocalypse we will not just turn the humans into mutants, but super mutant soldiers that will be the first foundation of out armies. Of course a few like Mega must either be convince to join or dealt with before that, but we have all the time in the universe. Care to learn more?" He extends his hand and she takes it as he leads her into the shadows to introduce the others, for a few moments a multitude of male and female laughter is heard then silence.  
  
It is Christmas Eve and everyone is a buzz. Many still are not sure what just happen a week ago but Tabitha and Jean are fine and everyone is in high spirits. Charles was away for a few days but had really secretly spent them with Lilandra aboard her flag ship. He had informed her of the Dark Phoenix and Phoenix separating after merging with Mega. The new Phoenix went back to her guardian duties and pledged that she would return in time to join the X-men in their fight against the Dark Phoenix. And she informed him of the strange beings that may be following the Phoenix. This disturbed them both. They were in bed as Charles was holding Lilandra as she lay across his chest. These past few night of love and passion was welcomed by her heart, but her mind told her it would soon end.  
  
"Charles how strong is he?" She asked as she savored a few more minutes of his touch. "Mega? I do not know, but he continues to surprise me. Lilandra I must return to my X-men and tell them this news after this celebration season is over. I think Mega already suspects something; he said he sensed a great evil coming from the moon moments after Dark Phoenix flew away." Lilandra sat up. "Charles there is an old base there and we know the Dark Phoenix went there, and we believe she was not alone." She said. Charles thought back to his vision when Mega first arrived. "Then I must leave now, Lilandra these past few days..." She kisses him before he can finish and then leans her forehead against. "I know Charles I honestly wish I could spend a lifetime with you, but the fate of your world and the universe may hang in the balance once again. Give Mega my regards. And I will be in touch with you soon, but I am afraid we may not have moments like this for a long time my love." The both start to cry as they press against each other for just a few more moments before they are gone.  
  
The Christmas Eve party for those still at the Mansion for Christmas is in full swing. Logan, Beast, Gambit, Angel (who had been away on business for months), Storm, Amy, and Kurt were singing Christmas Carols by the fire, as others hummed along around the room. Tabitha was showing off her early Christmas present from Gambit, an engagement ring. Penny, Scott, Bobby and Rahne were restocking the beverage snack table with more Christmas goodies. Young Marie and Daniel were looking at the Christmas tree and presents in awe. Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro had come to visit, they were enjoying eggnog and "It's a Wonderful life on television. Kitty, Jean, and Amara were with Tabitha admiring her new ring. Jean's parents were coming tomorrow and she was looking forward to seeing them and wondering how she would explain. Rogue was sitting near the door munching on some Christmas cookies and looking for Arthur. He had gone to an early Christmas Eve service at a local church and was over due. That is when the outside suddenly grew very bright.  
  
The attack from the Dark Phoenix had destroyed all the decorations earlier. But everyone filed out to see the grounds with more decorations and Christmas lights then before it was beautiful. Where the fountain once was there was a life sized Nativity scene. And hanging from the manger where baby Jesus was hung a banner that read "Hope was born", even to the non- religious members of the group a tear formed in there eyes. "Hey did Arthur do all this? Where is he?" Amy asked. "Oh yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago from the kitchen window, he set this up and put it on a timer and said he had to go play Santa Clause for some needy families with the church. He wished everyone a Merry Christmas and said he would be back late. He also said to save some Christmas treats for him before Hank ate them all." Bobby said. Everyone looked at Hank who was downing some Christmas candy, everyone grinned, that is except Hank.  
  
Later that night at one o'clock Arthur walked in and was greeted by Wanda. She kisses him on the cheek and says, "Welcome back Arthur and Merry Christmas." He hugs her, "Merry Christmas Wanda, where is everyone?" He asks. "They turned in. A few people are in Kurt's room singing more carols, but I think they are heading for bed too. I was just about to head in when I saw you pull up, I thought I would greet you before I went to bed, and there are plenty of treats left, even though we had to restrain Hank for a while. With that I will wish a good night." She turns and leaves as he wishes her pleasant dreams.  
  
He grabs a glass of milk from the kitchen and attacks some of the cookies. After that he leans back and watches as the fire dies down, he looks at the tree and is once again seduced by the multicolored lights. That is when Rogue walks in and comes up to him with a smile. She sits next to him and he puts his arm around her and she snuggles close to him. "Got any hidden mistletoe hanging around?" He asks in jest. She points up and he looks to see some hanging high up above him, he had failed to notice them. "How in the world did.." Rogue did not give him time to finish as she kisses him. She then sits herself on his lap and gives him a longer kiss. She looks down on him and smiles as her hands cup his cheeks. He repositions himself to lay down one the couch and draws her to him. She lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. After a few minutes she falls asleep in safe and trustworthy arms.  
  
Although Mega is tired he cannot sleep. He told Charles what he had sensed, and in the pit of his stomach he knew something was coming that would shake them like never before. He also though back to what happened with Tabitha and Jean, he knew that it was not his power that had anything to do with it and it gave him courage. Rogue stirred for a brief moment, and he smiled, she was truly a beautiful woman. Still something bothered him about what he sensed that day, he knew the Dark Phoenix was there but something else too, something familiar. He sighed and held Rogue a little closer, he was a little fearful but another emotion burned inside him at the tough t of what he felt, rage. He planned on taking Rogue back to her room and tucking her in, but he wanted to enjoy her touch just a few minutes more that is when he dozed off.  
  
It was 3:30am and Rogue woke up, it was snowing out side and the lights outside had automatically turned off. She looked down at Arthur who was peacefully sleeping and softly snoring, and then she heard a noise she could have sworn came from the roof. She thought to her self, Well Santa you do not wrap my present this year, but that is ok. She caressed his face she wanted to make love to him, but she knew he would go slow and would not even consider such a thing till marriage, maybe that would be better. Suddenly her heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of it, the thought she once knew was impossible was it in her reach now with Arthur?  
  
She then noticed a familiar sound rolling in the room, she sat up. "Professor your home, Merry Christmas, where have you been." Charles smiled at the sight of Rogue sitting on top of a sleeping Arthur. "Merry Christmas Rogue, I need to talk to Arthur in private, I hate to intrude but it is important."  
  
Rogue went back to her room and went to sleep with a smile on her face and in her heart. Arthur was not smiling as he looked toward the night winter sky. "And the Empress sends her regards. I feel we should wait until after Christmas day to tell the others, even though it is very little information it will be disturbing. Arthur we all must get stronger, I had a vision of the future and it part of it was more terrible than anything I have ever seen, you enhanced Rogues powers can you do the same for the others?" Charles asked as he stared out the window with Arthur. "I do not know Professor." Arthur looks down where the Nativity was slightly illuminated by the front steps light and continues. "..but as long as we have Hope on our side all things are possible, even victory." -end 


End file.
